Ben Phillips
One of the original editors of PseudoPod. Lovingly known around the PseudoPod dungeons as The Lich King. Work On Escape Artsists Escape Pod *EP199 Elvis in the Attic, by Catherine M. Morrison *EP219 Sleepy Joe, by Marc Laidlaw Pseudopod *PP001 Bag Man, by Scott Sigler *PP006 What Dead People Are Supposed to Do, by Paul E. Martens *PP011 Killing Jars, by Matt Wallace *PP016 Medicinal, by Peter King; read by Ben Phillips and Mur Lafferty *PP019 Through the Many Corridors, by Douglas F. Warrick *PP024 Honest Ghosts, by Stephen Dedman *PP029 Light Like Knives Dragged Across the Skin, by Paul Jessup *PP039 Some Things Don’t Wash Off, by Joel Arnold *PP045 Goon Job, by G.W. Thomas *PP046 The Hanging at Christmas Bridge, by David E. Hilton *PP053 The Apple Tree Man, by Joel Arnold *PP054 Toothache, by James Maddox *PP055 Dead Dog, by Nicholas Ozment *PP062 Faith in Sips and Bites, by Michael Chant *PP067 Memories of the Knacker’s Yard, by Ian Creasey *PP068 Across The Darien Gap, by Daniel Braum *PP071 The Intrusion, by Joel Arnold *PP075 The Mill, by Tom Brennan *PP077 Merlin’s Bane, by G.W. Thomas *PP081 It’s Easy to Make a Sandwich, by SL Bickley *PP086 The Wild Y, by Teej Grant *PP102 Dear Killer, by Vinnie Hansen *PP106 Jihad over Innsmouth, by Edward Morris *PP110 Spurling’s Virus, by Michael Savastano *PP115 Clockwork, by Trent Jamieson *PP117 Deep Red, by Floris M. Kleijne *PP119 Pran’s Confession, by Joel Arnold *PP121 Blood, Snow, and Sparrows, by Joshua Alan Doetsch *PP126 The Ashen Thing, by Paul Mannering *PP129 Bottle Babies, by Mary A. Turzillo *PP132 The Valknut, by Dan Dworkin *PP141 Flash on the Borderlands I:"Jordan, when are you going to settle down, get married and have us some children?", by J.R.Hamantaschen *PP150 Break the Vessel, by Vylar Kaftan *PP156 The Leviathan, by Blake Vaughn *PP159 Reservation Monsters, by Jim Bihyeh *PP163 I Am Your Need, by Mort Castle; read by Sarah Tolbert and Ben Phillips *PP168 El Dentisto que Corta, by M.C. Norris *PP174 The Primakov, by R.J. Hobbs *PP176 The Blessed Days, by Mike Allen *PP180 The Getalong Gang, by Barrie Darke *PP184 The Identifier, by Mark Patrick Morehead *PP186 Ankor Sabat, by C. Deskin Rink *PP200 Oil of Dog; The Horror of the Heights, by Ambrose Bierce, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle *PP201 Shadow Chaser, by Simon Wood *PP206 Flash on the Borderlands IV: Shadows' Bride, by Marie Brennan *PP207 Papa Was a Gypsy, by Shannon Celebi *PP215 Man, You Gotta See This!, by Tony Richards *PP216 Oral Tradition, by Angel Leigh McCoy *PP217 Sweet Little Memory, by Antony Mann *PP218 Flash on the Borderlands V: 'M' is For Manhattan, by A. Nathaniel Jones *PP219 The Moon and the Mesa, by Daniel Braum *PP225 Top Of The Heap, by Nathan Robinson *PP255 Flash on the Borderlands IX: It's War! Number 21 Rue le Sueur, by Edward McDermott *PP318 Venice Burning, by A.C. Wise *PP548 Lord Randy, My Son, by Joe L. Hensley *PP562 A Howling Dog, by Nick Mamatas; read by full cast PodCastle *PC008 The Osteomancer’s Son, by Greg van Eekhout *PCMini041 East of Chula Vista, by Samantha Henderson *PC097 Smokestacks Like the Arms of Gods, by Ben Burgis *PC171 The Island of Doctor Death and Other Stories, by Gene Wolfe Category:Editors Category:Narrators Category:EA Hat Trick